Dusk of the Daybreak
by lambs16
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon. He never comes back, she is also pregnant. Charlie kicks her out becaue of her depression, and her being pregnant. Jacob is now her love. They have a nice family. He imprints and leaves. How is she to cope? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Thinking Back_

I sat here alone as thinking, alone, on my 30th birthday. I tried to ignore the hole of my wound of hurt from the past 13 years. On my disatorous 18th birthday, my love of my life, carelessly told me that he didn't love me, and he was leaving forever.

What he did not realize was the pain that he had left behind. Worst of all, he had left me behind pregnant. He told me that vampire's could not concieve, but look at me now. I came to the conclusion that every school he went to, he faked a relationship, and left for them to strive alone with his child.

My father had kicked me out, because of my depression, and for getting pregnant.

The first few months were full of hell and emptyness. We lived in an abandoned house for the first few months, and I had a part- time job at a local Dixie Lee as a waitress. But I knew I could not afford to care for my daughter alone. Soon after, I discovered that Renesme was a half- human half- vampire. She could eat either human food or blood. I had recieved an idea that Renesme could turn me, but her teeth would not do the trick.

Excellent, my daughter could live forever and be beautiful, and I had to watch her as I grew older and older.

I came to the cessation that this was my life, I had decided to make out with Edward, and I got pregnant because of this.

My depression grew worse and worse, but I fought through it for my daughter. I had to live for her. Every once in a while she would catch me bellowing in agony, and her chocolate brown eye's, bronze hair, dimples, and that charming smirk always made me feel happy. It always filled a little of the hole, filled with sorrow, back up with self- esteem and happiness.

One day, I was out grocery shopping for a few water bottles for Renesme's blood, and food for me, and I spotted Jake. Renesme was in the cart singing to herself as she fiddled with the straps of the seat.

Jake was with Sam and Emily doing what I did not know what and his bright flash of sunshine of a smile soared into me, and I fell in love. He seemed to notice my blushing cheeks and came over to me.

"Bella, who is this lovely young lady?" He asked as he used one of his giant fingers, to shake Renesme's tiny hand. "Oh! What a grip you have!"

Renesme giggled, as I did too.

"Hey Jake, this is Renesme Carlie Swan." I answered as I played with Renesme's hair. Her bronze hair looked like a fountain of brown from the ponytail on top of her head.

"S- Swan." Jake stuttered as his big brown eyes stared at me in confusion.

"Yes, she is my daughter." I said as I smiled mildly.

"Really! With who? How come Charlie never mentioned anything to Billy?"

I shuddered at that haunting name and answered. "Um... Edward's. And he well, um, kicked me out."

Jake's expressioned turned into a hard line and he started shaking. "Edward did this too you? But they left! How could he kick you out!"

I jumped back at his apparent yelling.

"'Cause of my depression, and I was pregnant with his daughter."

"Where are you living now?" His brows lifted in wonderement.

"Well, basically a shed with no light or electricity, and it's in the forest."

"Why do you live like that? You can live with me? I would love the company." Jake said enthustiacally as he hugged Renesme.

"Um..What about Charlie and Billy?" I asked as I picked up a bag of chips.

"I live on my own in Seattle. I well.. I bought a lottery ticket in Seattle, and I won $250, 000. I told the cashier I was 18 and he gave me the money. Billy and I don't get along that well anymore, so I moved out and bought a bungalow in the country of Seattle."

"Wow. You have grown up so much." I said as I took his hand.

This felt so right, I felt so happy for the first time in three months.

"You are really warm." I said.

"Well, remember I told you about the werewolves, well I am one."

"Really. No wonder you are so tall."

"Wow, Bella. You are taking this all in pretty great."

"I have been pretty monotone since, you know, he left." I answered nervously.

He patted my hand, don't worry I will neve leave you. Ever." He answered and leaned in for a kiss.

10 years later...

Those words haunted me ever since he had imprinted on Sam's kniece, Kayley. He had left me with his house, money, children. All except for him.

Jacob and I were planning to get married this summer before my 30th birthday, but Sam had a family barbeque and he invited the wolves as well.

We were sitting as a great big family, our golden retriever, Rusty, was also invited to the event. Our son Alex Jacob, who was born a year after Nessie, was sitting on Jacobs lap, and I was holding our three year old daughter Amelia Alice. The pack excepted Nessie without a fight and they loved he rpale skin, adoring smirk, and her chocolate brown eyes. The only thing that bothered them deeply was that she hunted. But they soon got over it when she began hunting with the pack.

The doorbell rang and I sat Mia down on the ground with Emily and Sam's daughter Denise and I answered it. It was Sam's brother, wife and daughter. They introduced themselves as Logan, Reagan, and Kayley.

We walked throught there house and to there outside backyard. I was coming to give Jacob a kiss, and he got up to which I thought he was coming to me. But he passed me with apolegetic eyes and he went to see Kayley.

Three years later...

Now, I am raising our children on our own. Jake had imprinted on Kayley, who is now 11, and left to live with her.

Mia, who is now three, and Alex who is now 12, attend Seattle public school. Nessie had skipped a grade and is attending Seattle High School.

Everyday I am off from my part- time job as a psw in a local retirment home, I sit home and cry to my self. I had gotten no where in life, and now I am a single mother of three children, and turning thirty in a couple of days. I am so depressed, everyday the memory of Jake walking to Kayley, makes me weep and makes the hole in my chest deeper and deeper everytime.

I try to convince myslef that there is another person out there, but who would that be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dissatisfied_

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell over in pain, the thoughts of Edward and Jacob had lashed through my now unkempt hole. I now had to fix that hole up, yet again.

Luckily, my children were all at school, else they would be completely worried about me. My begs under my eyes were a deep purple, my face was skinny and pale. I felt sick to my stomach and I regretted this day for 13 years now.

It was infact, my 30th birthday. I was alone, except for my three children, Renesme, Amelia, and Alex. Or Nessie, Mia, and Al.

The two people who thought had loved me, left me. I knew Edward had left because he didn't love me, and he used me. Jacob, on the other hand had imprinted on another girl. My life was a screw up, and I didn't deserve my children which I had conceived on my own.

I decided to get myself off the rocking chair I had been sitting on since my children had catched the bus, and I took a needless shower.

What was the point? No one loved me? I would never have a love like Jake or Edward anymore. I now will just raise my children on my little cheques, and no longer love anymore. I will be by myself, since I couldn't live happy with anyone.

After, the long, warm shower, I got on a pair of grey sweat pants, and a pink Roots t-shirt and I made my way down the stairs to make my lunch.

"Ugh. Alex ate all the lunch meat again!" I mumbled to myself as I searched the empty fridge for some lunch meat. "Guess, I have to go shopping. Just my luck!"

I slammed the door shut and I heard a loud bang from within. I sighed and ignored it. Another part of my worthless life.

I went out to my chevy truck and went to the grocery store.

The store was just a couple of streets from my house, but I was too exhausted to walk.

I went throught the doors and I was a little happy. A sense of calm had surrounded my insides and had made me happy.

This was wierd. Why was this?

I shrugged it off and stalked off for the meat aisle. I felt as if I was being watched and it bothered me. I felt eyes on the back of my head staring me down, watching my every move.

I turned around and I saw nothing. Just Eli at the cash.

I shook my head and headed for the aisle.

On the way home, I thought I had seen a Silver Volvo. But I was now hallucinating. Wh ywould he be here. He said it would be as if he had never existed, and it was completely opposite.

He had never left my vivid memory since, well, never. I tried not to think about him, and I decided to go pick Nessie up early from school.

I hoped in my truck and headed to Seattle High School.

The parking lot was nearly empty, and I parked beside a BMW jeep.

It look so much like Em-

_No! Bella! Quit thinking about him! He is no longer here! He doesn't love you! Get over him!_

I flinched as my mind shot at me.

I entered the unfamilliar school, and I asked people around how to get to the office. They all stared at me, with unforeseen eyes. I knew what they were looking at me for, my exterior was very forboding, and I could see that in the students.

I passed many lovebirds in the halls, many students holding hands, I felt as if I was going to burst into a big blob of water, because of the waterworks that were soon going to erupt. But, I held it in. I would not embarass Nessie on her first day of school.

As I rounded the corner of the hallway nearing the school. I saw none other then Nessie.

I waved at her, but I soon recognized who she was holding hands with.

My heart felt as if it had been broken in two, ripped into piesces, stepped on, spat at, and then flushed down the toilet. I felt the tears streaming down my face, and I fell to the ground.

"_Why_?" I blurted out in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Enraged _

"R-Re-Ren-Renes-Renesme a-and E-Ed-Edward." I stuttered out as I stood there motionless. I felt like running, but then I would look like an idiot, but what am I supposed to do when my first true love is holding _hands _with my daughter.

"Mom! Come here! I would like you to meet someone!" Nessie yelled gesturing her free hand to come and greet her boyfriend.

I never did tell Renesme about her father, why should she know? He left for the rest of my existence. He said he didn't love me, so now he was hitting on Renesme? His daughter!

I didn't move an inch and I felt eyes peering on the back of my head as I was looking straight not blinking nor shaking, motionless.

Renesme decided to bring Edward with her to me and I could see the tension in his eyes. He looked pained and mortified at the sight of me. Heck, he deserves to feel that way, he left me, and I will never forgive him for that.

"Mom! Mom? Hello!" Nessie said waving her hands in my face to get me out of my trance.

"Y- yes uh...um...Nessie." I said as I shook my head.

Edward was now within a metre of distance from me and I felt like hitting him for the pain he caused me, the lifeless first years of his departure, the pain I caused my ex- best friend. But I knew I would end up hurting myself more than him.

"Finally, I thought you would never come out of it." Nessie laughed, Edward stood still, staring at my horrifc expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Did you?"

I laughed non- happily and I sighed.

"Yes, I was just thinking about my _past_." I said angrily at Edward who now let go of Nessie's hands and stepped back a few steps.

"What with you today? You are even snarkier than yesturday." Renesme shrugged. "Anyways, I would like you to meet Edward Cullen. He asked me out today at lunch! Can you believe that?"

"No! Wow! Aren't you a lucky one. Are you sure you want to be with a person like him!" I snarked while raising my eyebrows in his direction.

"Mother, yes I do. Why are you being so harsh?" Nessie shrieked and I could see some tears in her eyes forming,

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just don't want you to get you're perfect heart broken." I said as I went on her side.

I tried to hug her but she pushed me away, too strongly and I almost hit my head on the wall but Edward had caught me, at vampire speed.

"Get you're hands off me!" I yelled too loudly and everybody in the hall looked at us.

"What the hell is you're problem!" Nessie said as she took Edwards hand.

"Its okay Renesme. I know how she feels." Edward talked in his melodic voice and my heart started to go up and down like it had 13 years ago.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked while raising her brow in confusion.

"I just had an experience long ago!" Edward said.

"More then one, you dimwit!" I yelled and I ran to my truck. I didn't want Edward following me.

But then I saw that stupid shiny volvo owner following me, along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Renesme.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

_Ignorance_

Edward was in the front seat of the volvo, with Nessie in the front seat and Alice beside her. The other's were snuggled in the back, because of Emmett. I could see them staring at me whenever I turned my head.

My head barely went 60 km an hour, but I still managed to get to my little bungalow within a few minutes, without them following me.

My white house made me smile to myself at my sudden fear of seeing Edward again. My heart felt like it was drowning in my own sea of agony and pain, I felt sad and alone, most of all betrayed.

I loved my house, basically because of the fond memories I have had with my children, but on some days, I would think about how Jake and I had made out, and produced our two wonderful children. The memories of Edward and I making love and surprisingly conceiving Renesme, have faded just a wee bit, but after today it will take me far longer to erase the memories completely.

I got out of my truck and headed for the doorway, but that is when I spotted Nessie at the doorway. She must've used her half vampire speed.

"Mom! What the hell was that?" Nessie roared as she grabbed my wrists.

I gasped. Nessie never used that language with me before. I gave up on the struggle for her to release her grip. "Let go of me, you know you aren't supposed to use you're speed in public, or you're strength."

"No! Mother! I won't and we are in the middle of the bush, who would see?" Nessie asked confused.

"What ever, Renesme Carlie Swan! Let go of me this instint." I said sternly, but she didn't move an inch. Why would she, I was just a fragile little human.

I suddenly remember AJ, and Mia, and I struggled more and more to get out, but Renesme wouldn't just give. "Renesme, let me go. I have to go pick up your siblings!"

"No, I want to know what you're problem with Edward was. He is the perfect gentleman, and guess what! He could change you and you could live with us forever!"

"I don't want that, and what about Mia, she could not change into a wolf! She is a female. And we don't know for sure if AJ would change or not!"

Renesme shrugged and let go of my wrists. "Fine, go pick up you're kids, you don't care about me anyways. I'm going to Edward's. I don't know when I will be back." Renesme said as she headed for a run.

"Nessie! Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. I would have to go search out the Cullen's when I pick up Mia and AJ.

I shuddered at the thought of the Cullens. I haven't thought or said that name in 10 years, so.

I wandered to my truck and drove off to Mia and AJ's school.

When I arrived I was relieved to see no sights of any Volvo's or Cullen car's.

I went ro the office and met my darker- skinned children there, and I noticed AJ didn't look so well.

Amelia came running up, and her short arms wrapped fully around my waist, and she looked very happy. Her brillinat brown eyes were focused on my face and blackish- brown hair was long and in a fountain hairstyle. She looked so cute, her smile also was sparkling in the dim lit room.

"I missed you! I love you!" Amelia said in her high- pitched kids voice.

"I missed you more! I love you more!" I replied and she laughed and hugged me again. I lifted her up in a hug and Alex still hadn't come to meet us.

I walked in his direction, but his cute face still didn't match mine, and he frowned.

"Hey Alex! How are you doing?" I asked as I wrapped one free arm around him.

"Fine." He muttered very quietly. "Let's go home."

We started walking and I noticed he was taller then before and his arms and legs were long and gangly.

"Is there something going on?" I asked as I buckled Mia in her seat and Alex sat in the front.

"Nope. Perfectly fine." He murmurred while looking down at his hands, which were very fidgetty. I knew he was lying but why would he?

"Okay, remember, buddy. You can tell me anything." I said nurturingly. He smiled a little wee smirk in my direction and he nodded.

"Alrighty, sweetie. Are you all ready. Tell me step by step what you do when you get into a car." I said.

"I'm all set. And you um...open the door, buckle you're seatbelt, and then you hug you're mommy, like this." And Mia hugged me and I laughed. She was such a sweetheart, which was more then I deserved.

We went home, and I immediately stopped at the people who were seated on my front porch.

Why were they always near me?


	5. Author's Note

I would like reviews to continure further. Also, tell me if I make any mistakes. Even if you hate or love it please feel free to review. The more reviews the more chapters you shall get. Also, anyone have any idea's on what might happen furthr on in the story or next chapter? Review or PM me. Feel free to ask any questions you have.

Thanks,

Lambs16


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter

_Why Must It Be Me?_

I gasped as I saw Alice running towards my truck, arm's open. My two youngest children did not know of vampires or werewolves yet, and I'm sure Mia and AJ would notice her pace.

"BELLA" Alice squeaked while I opened my door and she warped me into a bone- crushing hug.

"Hi!" I breathed as she let go of me and I got my breath back. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we attend school here in Seattle, but the question is why are _you _here?"

I started for the door which held mny children in and I opened it, knowing that they would get the answer.

She gasped when I pulled Amelia out and noticed her darker skin and brown eyes.

"Wh-? Where? What?" Alice stuttered.

"Long story Alice, I will tell you later, _alone_, when he isn't here!" I said as I turned around and met Edward's gaze.

"Where is there father?" She asked bewilderedly as AJ finally crept out.

I looked at AJ's face and he was staring down the Cullens, and his nose was turned up. What was wrong with him?

"He left me and my children. I needed a break, so I moved here with Renesme, Mia, and AJ. Listen, can you guys leave. Not to be rude, but I need to talk to Renesme and Edward alone." I said while walking towards the front porch.

"Mommy, who were they?" Mia asked as we approached the rest of the Cullens and Renesme.

"Well, baby. These are um... my friends or more like...um acquaintances." I said as I Mia down and searched for AJ. Where was he?

My head turned each direction and when I finally didn't find him, I noticed all the Cullen's except Edward had left. Did they take Alex with them?

"Who are you looking for?" I jumped at the snarkiness of Renesme's question.

"You're brother. Where did he go?" I said shrugging.

"He's over there by the truck. What is the matter with him? He doesn't look so nice." Edward said.

"I wasn't asking you!" I snarked. I was so fed up with Edward. I had to tell him he was his daughter and he was not allowed to see her.

"Renesme, would you go get him please?" I asked while taking a seat on the wet step.

"Only if you would quit being so mean to Edward!" Renesme shrieked and slammed her fist down on Edward's lap.

"Renesme! Do not talk to you're mother like that! I told you too and you do it now! You don't talk to me that way! Edward is not who you think he is! He is your father! So, let go of his hand and do what I told you too!" I said and I regretted that because she immediately leapt up off his lap and blushed and she headed in my direction.

"Edward is my _father_." Renesme sated disbelievingly. "This is the guy that left us, left you. He's the one that made you suffer, he's the one that I never knew before."

Edward shook his head. "How can that be? Vampires can't have babies. It's impossible."

I laughed. "So you say. I got pregnant and she resembles you in many ways, except for the liar part."

"Bella, I only left for you're own being. I never meant to be so rude."

"How could you do that? She was you're girlfriend! She loved you deeply and she would die for you. Why did you come back? You knew that my mother was just getting over her depression of you and Jacob leaving her!" Renesme screamed at Edward and he flinched. Great, he deserves that. "Mom, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. If I knew, I would have stayed away from them."

She came and hugged me and started to cry. I rubbed her bronze ringlets and I patted her back with the other one.

"I did not know Bella was alive. Alice said that she lost her vision of you. She could no longer see you. She said that you had died because she couldn't see you." Edward said while his hands were rubbing his forehead. "I had no idea Renesme was yours. I didn't have a clue she was my daughter, or who her parents were. I'm sorry."

"You think I'm going to believe you just like that Edward! You took my soul with you, my heart, my life. You through my hopes and dreams out the window, and I will never get them back."

"Mom! Why does it stink here? It never smelt this bad." AJ said as he approached my side. Excellent he had heard our whole conversation.

"I don't know. What does it smell like, bud." I said while facing his direction.

"Well its a mix of garbage, and well....I don't know what it is." He said facing my face. His eyes had gotten really black and I npticed he looked really muscular for a twelve year old. He faced Edward and he went on his tiptoes to reach my ear. "That guy really stinks. He is the one who is creating the smell. Who is he?"

I nodded while I took this in. Jacob use to say I stunk the day he met me in the grocery store, and he said it was coming off Renesme, a vampire. But that was when he changed into a _werewolf_.

I froze in shock. No wonder why he was getting so tall, so muscular, his eyes getting so dark. He was turning into a werewolf.

"Oh My Gosh!" I said unhappily. This means he will have to go away. Just like Jake said he had to. His transformation was too immense for anyone to see.

I started shaking at the fear of my little boy turning into a werewolf.

"Mom!"

"Bella!"

"MOM!" I heard Renesme, Edward, and AJ saying my name impatiently.

I felt a tall tug on my shirt and I looked down and shook my head. I totally forgot about Mia's presence.

"Um...sorry. Edward I want you to leave now and neve come back, until I say it is okay. You are not welcome around my daughter or my other children without permission." Edward frowned and left, sauntering. "Finally." I muttered and he looked back at me with pained eyes. I looked away from his gaze and turned to Renesme. "Will you take Amelia for a walk please, sweetie."

Renesme gave me anothe hug and the pecked me on the cheek. "Sure, sure."

I smiled weakly at her and then sighed at AJ. I had to tell why they smelt so bad, why he didn't look so sure about the Cullens, and most of all what he was becoming.

I feeling of unease and uncertainty overwhelmed me. I tried to ignore it and I gripped AJ's now big, warm hand, and I walked him inside.

I really didn't like what was about to happen. But I had to tell him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dispute_

I could feel my pore's gaining with sweat, my hands shaking in fear. I came to the conclusion that I could not tell my baby boy that he was becoming a werewolf. So, I was now seated at the end of my couch right by the dreaded phone. I had to call Jacob and get him to explain. I had no idea how to, so I would let him do it. Even though, I will hate every minute of it.

My clamy hands approached the phone in six, five, four, three, two, one. My hand touch it and the cordless phone slipped out of my grip, but Renesme caught it. Why was she back here?

"Thanks." I muttered by recieving it in my sweaty palms. "I thought you were taking Mia somewhere."

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Vampire instincts, mom."

I looked at her bewilderedly and she nodded.

"I could hear you're heartbeat from a mile away, and it was would going really fast oaced and then slowly paced. It was wierd. Also, I could hear you're low mutters to yourself."

I rose my eyebrows at the last part and she laughed. "You talk to yourself when you're confused, or are really sad about having to do something. Don't worry, Mia, AJ, and myself all do it. We learn from the best."

I smiled and she ran over to me at vampire speed and swamped me in a hug.

"I love you so much! I am so unbelieveably sorry for dating my father! I seriously had no clue who it was, just a fellow vampire." Renesme said as she rubbed my now sweaty back as well.

We released our hug and then she handed me the phone.

"I understand, baby. I should have told you about you're father, but I felt as if you didn't need too. I felt like we were just right the way we were." I said as I wiped away the water droplets that wanted to come out of my eyes, but I forced them back.

"Oh! Nessie. You remind me so much of him sometimes. That's what tears me apart most of the time. Not because he left me, but one of the most precious daughters in the world." I murmurred.

The phone rang and I jumped. The phone flew accross the room, but Nessie caught it and she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked into the reciever.

"Uhhuh. You want who?" Nessie said, her face was getting flushed with anger and I could tell she was becoming mad.

"Oh! I'm sorry. She is here, but why would she want to talk to _you_." She said and I could tell it was either one of the Cullen's or Jake.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. I gestured my hand out for the phone and she sighed, but I won, and she gave me the phone.

"Hello! This is Bella." I said politely.

_Bella! What is Nessie's problem? _It was Jacob. Great.

"You! She is fed up with you and Edward!" I screamed into the phone.

_Oh! She knows about Edward and the Cullens. They're back and-_

I could feel my hand cluching the reciever and even for my fragile state, I could here it braking. "I have realized that, Jake. She just found about them. Now, guess what! Now that they're back, AJ is turning into a...a...a...were...wo'"

_Are you serious! But, he is so young. I thought this was going to happen. I will be over in a second._

"Jacob Bl-" I said, but it was too late, he was already gone and hung up the phone.

13 minutes had passed and that time had gave me some time to think. I shipped Renesme back out with Mia and they went for a walk.

The doorbell rang and came to see who it was. Was it Jake already?

I opened the door and I screamed.

Fantastic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

_Revenge_

"Laurent?" I said puzzled. "Why are you here?"

Laurent just stared at me; his beautiful complexion looked unbearably pained. Though, it frightened me even more to look into his red eyes. AJ would be creeped out by it.

"Bella, you look so different. Still humanly beautiful, but you look so drained and depressed. But, don't worry all this will be over soon. I will take the problems right out of your hands." Laurent answered in his charming accent. But that familiar voice made me jump and Laurent looked at me with feared eyes. Was I scaring him?

I shook my head confused. "What do you mean? I am just confused."

Laurent smiled at me and I felt so self- conscious. "Oh! Bella! It has been so long, but do you remember James, and Victoria?"

I could feel my heart race begin to speed up at the thought of that day so many years ago that haunted me every night.

"It appears you do, so Victoria was going to come and torture you-" Laurent stopped and closed his eyes. "The thought of the ideas she was planning to do to you was truly horrendous, so I decided to do it for her, but without the torture stuff."

"Laurent, you are going to k-kill me? But-" Before I could finish my half- pleads, I heard Laurent whisper _I'm sorry _and he leapt at me.

I threw my arms up against my face, for a defenceless attack and I took a deep breath in and I prepared for my destiny.

All of a sudden, I was blasted by a gust of wind and a big humph. I opened my eyes and I saw nothing, but a rustle in the bush caught my attention. I looked at it and I heard a huge growl and a big yelp. The smell of something burning over came my senses and I felt disgusted, what was that?

Within a second, I could see purple flames in the bush and the sound of something morphing. Was it Jacob who saved my life?

I was correct when I saw Jake in his wolf form.

"Jacob, you- you saved my life?" I questioned more then stated.

Within a second he was changed and was wearing pants. "Bella, I told you I would come fast." He smiled and headed towards me. "Where is AJ?"

"AJ?" I asked.

"Our son, Bella are you okay?" Jake asked as we sat down on a porch step and he put his arm around me.

"Nothing, Jake. It's just really complicated right now-"

"He's back, isn't he?" Jacob said. He looked at me with a pained face and then looked away.

I felt really mad now; I stood up and started screaming beyond control. "Jacob Black! Don't talk to me like this! Don't forget you left me as well. Left I alone to raise three children and they are all supernatural! Nessie is a half- vampire; AJ is turning into a werewolf. And for who knows what! Amelia may turn into a werewolf! Knowing Leah, she probably will."

"Bella. Please, I had no say. It's my nature, my genes. I love you, as a friend, and I am here to protect you and the children."

"Well, you could have just tried to fight it! Please, Jake I can not take care of all the children by myself. Please come back." I whimpered as I sat down and took his comforting hand in mine and sat on his lap.

I was surprised he didn't fight back. We just sat there staring at the sunset. Time had passed and I could feel a presence behind me and I looked behind me, it was AJ.

"Mom! Dad! Are you two back together?" AJ said shocked.

"Sweetie, no. We are just thinking and please take a seat on a chair, we need to talk." I stated firmly.

"Okay, but if something being broke has to do it, it was all totally Mia's fault." AJ said with big black eyes.

Jake and I laughed as we stood up and headed to be with AJ.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"AJ, son. Are you feeling okay? Any fevers, nausea, or are you feeling warm?" Jake asked as he patted Felix's head.

"Well, um, yes. But I would rather tell you what I am experiencing by us. Mom, can you go inside please. It's guy stuff." AJ said as he took Jake's hand.

I nodded and scratched my head. "Okay hunny, but don't go anywhere without me knowing,"

AJ smiled and nodded as he leapt off the chair and lead Jake to the porch step.

As I went in, I decided to do the dishes. The pile was sky high, so it would take sometime to let my boys talk it out and to let me think about what I was going to do with Edward and the Cullen's.

Within ten minutes, the water was in the sink and about a quarter of the dishes were washed, dried, and put away.

I was singing one of my tunes that I had written back when I was pregnant with Nessie, and it made me cry about the pain Edward had made me feel when he just left me alone to strive with one kid and no salary or money. :

Again: Bella Swan

AIN'T IT FUNNY THE TURNS LIFE PUTS YOU THROUGH  
DON'T KNOW WHAT'S ROUND THE BEND  
MAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S LEADING YOU  
CLOSE YOUR EYES  
SAY A PRAYER  
TAKE IT ON THE CHIN  
IT'S THE LONGEST NIGHT  
IT COMES BACK AGAIN

BABY I THOUGHT THAT LOVE WAS OVER AND GONE FOREVER  
NEVER GONNA COME BACK TO ME  
NEVER GONNA HOLD ME AGAIN  
BUT YOUR LOVE  
POUNDS IN MY HEART LIKE THUNDER  
FLASHES THROUGH ME LIKE LIGHTENING  
MAKING ME BELIEVE AGAIN

DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY  
AIN'T GOT A CLUE ABOUT WHAT I NEED TO DO  
ALL I KNOW IS HOW I FEEL RIGHT HERE  
RIGHT NOW  
HERE WITH YOU

BABY I THOUGHT THAT LOVE WAS OVER AND GONE FOREVER  
NEVER GONNA COME BACK TO ME  
NEVER GONNA HOLD ME AGAIN  
BUT YOUR LOVE  
POUNDS IN MY HEART LIKE THUNDER  
FLASHES THROUGH ME LIKE LIGHTENING  
MAKING ME BELIEVE

BABY I THOUGHT THAT LOVE WAS OVER AND GONE FOREVER  
NEVER GONNA BACK COME BACK TO ME  
NEVER GONNA HOLD ME AGAIN  
BUT YOUR LOVE  
POUNDS IN MY HEART LIKE THUNDER  
FLASHES THROUGH ME LIKE LIGHTENING  
MAKING ME BELIEVE AGAIN

OH  
MAKING ME BELIEVE AGAIN

As I sang the last verse, I heard a big yelp, and a flash of a bright light from outside. I rushed to the door to see what was happening, but there was no one in sight.

"AJ, Jake! Where are you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and there was no answer. Where were they headed off too?

I was really scared, so I decided to run for it, not knowing where to go. I began to see a bright green light among the trees. So, I ran for it. I was very scared about what was to come, but as I approached the figures, I yelled.

Superb.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Indestructible

My heart was racing. _Thump_,_ thump, thump_. I could hear my heart racing in my ears. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. What if something bad happened to my little AJ? What if he was too much that Jake couldn't handle him? What if- _Bella, stop frustrating yourself_. My conscience told me. _Go look and see what happened for yourself_.

With my two left feet, I walked down the front porch steps and raced for the bush. When I arrived at my destination, I saw two big wolves wrestling around, which felt like an earthquake was underway underneath my feet. One of was Jake, I could tell by the tan fur and the small features in the wolves presence. But, the other wolf was tinier and had chocolate brown fur. He looked like a newbie because he was losing against Jake and he was limping on his left back paw.

As I realized what was going on before my eyes, I screamed. AJ was the wolf. He transformed into a creature I feared he would not become. He was now immortal, a species of the night, he killed vampires. He killed....... _vampires_. Suddenly, I figured out why he transformed. New vampires showed up in town, well technically not new vampires. The Cullen's were back. That's why my baby boy is now an indestructible creature that is doomed to killing vampires, why I ask is my AJ like this? He is a creature of the night, that lurks the forests and wood's searching for the killer's, the bloodsuckers. My baby was one of them. Every boy's dream that mothers don't want to happen, becoming werewolves, comes true, even at a young age.

Soon I felt dizzy, and faint. The world surrounding me was spinning, and I felt my self staggering from side- to- side. I could here transforming wolves turning into persons near the distance around me. The forest was becoming white and slowly my vision was disappearing.

"_Bella, Bella, get up, are you awake? Please, Bells get up! I'm begging. Wake up!_" I could faintly hear Jake's speaking to me in a little echo. Each word coming back louder than the other, I was coming back to life piece by piece, just like back when Edward just left. Jake had to put me back together. He was the key to helping me get back together; he was answering the problem to my puzzle. I couldn't lose Jake or AJ like Edward lost me, although it was his own entire fault.

"J- Jake." I mumbled. Jake sighed of relief as I fully opened my eyes and looked at his black wolf eyes. "I'm sorry I got nervous when I saw the two wolves there. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry, please do not be upset. I did not want to be in harm's way when you were teaching AJ about being a wolf."

"Bella, stop apologizing you did nothing wrong at all. I do not want to hear the word sorry from you at all anymore." Jake demanded and I nodded and helped me up. I realized I was in my house on my couch, which means Jake must have brought me in and sat me on the couch. "Now, I know you are going to take this hard, but please do not be upset, I have to do this, it is part of becoming a wolf."

"Jake, what are you talking about? " I was truly confused.

"Bells, AJ and Mia have to come and stay with me for a while. Just to be safe, I have to do some testing on Mia just to be on the safe side that she does not become a wolf."

"You are not being serious! My little Mia is six years old. How can she become a wolf? And AJ has been living with me for three years now and you expect with just an occasional visit every few months you can just come and take them to run off with! Well, you are not!" I yelled I was getting so frustrated with Jake. He is so thick- headed.

"Bella! You know I cannot control the power of imprinting! It is not possible! I have to take the children no matter what! And it is not like I am taking _your _so- called daughter. She is a gross parasite! And you know that! I have a right to _my _children! Now give them to me or I will have to take them by myself!"

I couldn't take it anymore I just leapt up from the couch and through all my frustration out on Jake. How dare he call my daughter a parasite! He is a jerk! He is worse than a dog! He is a lousy, uncontrollable mutt! With my arms punching towards Jake's head I started kicking at his shin, and I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. Jerk, he deserved it. Every muscle I had in my body was used in force against Jake, but soon I noticed Jake was shaking, and it looked like he was going to change, or hit something.

"BELLA! Get back, get back _now_!" Jake warned, but I didn't listen I kept on hitting him, but minutes I regretted it because Jake transformed knocking me against the wall hard, and I blanked out, it felt like every bone in my body broke due to the force of Jake morphing, and then I fell flat to the ground in second with a loud, humph.

I looked up with all my energy and I seen Jake in his wolf form and I heard people running in but I did not have enough in myself to look over. Suddenly, my eyes were going dim and in seconds everything was blank.

"Beep....Beep....Beep...." I could hear a heart monitor in the distance. I must be in a hospital but why? What happened? My eyes were opening one blink at a time. I tried to get up but realised there were wires all attached to me.

"Ugh, what is going on?" I mumbled to myself but I soon realised there were two people sitting near me in the room. I squinted closer to realize it was Nessie and a little girl, a few years younger then AJ. She had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and she had small green eyes that were staring at Nessie. She was very skinny, but tall. She was wearing a light green tank top and army camouflage Capri pants with white flip-flops. She reminded me of a young girl from long ago. A feeling in me gave me a chill of déjà vu, but why?

"Kailey, do you think my mom is going to be okay?" I heard Renesme ask the girl now called Kailey. "I just hope she doesn't freak when she hears what Jake did."

"Jake...Kailey....Renesme...what Jake did?" My mouth dropped open in shock. That girl sitting beside my daughter was Kailey Uley, the girl that Jake imprinted on. "RENESME CARLIE SWAN" I screamed. "What do you think your doing?"

"Mom! Your okay! I am so glad!" Renesme looked so happy and then she frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

"Are you really asking that question to me? Look who you are with!" I screamed I could hear my heartbeat pick up in the monitor.

"Mother! Why are you being like this? Kailey is my friend and she is here to talk to you about something!" Renesme got up and ran in half vampire, half human speed to me and stopped at my bedside. "God, what is the matter with you!"

Her chocolate brown eyes made my heart melt. I sighed and realized, as usual, Nessie was right. "I'm so sorry Nessie, it's just so much stress latlely. I mean with the Cullen's returning, Jake putting me in the hospital, and AJ becoming a werewolf."

"Wait! Is that why AJ smells so much like Jake lately? Wow, why is he changing? Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, darling. AJ is going to be fine. By the way, where is he and my Mia?"

Nessie looked towards Kailey and then down. "Mom, Jake took Mia and AJ somewhere, for a....awhile. Just to be sure."

"What! Is he def! He puts me in the hospital and then took my children!"

"You are not in the hospital; Jake left you here, at the Cullen's place. And then he called my cell phone and told me that you were here, so I took Mia here in a piggyback style and then he told me you were inside and when I went to check he left a note saying that he took the children and is going to be away for awhile." She took a deep breath and then continued. "Then I tried to trace him with his scent, but they were too far away. Mom, you've been here for two weeks."

"Oh my god! That Jake! I swear I'm going to kill him! How dare he!" I started shaking beyond control, my heart race was going up and my vision was going blank slowly. I could hear Nessie yelling for help, and then a Mr. Carlisle Cullen come running into the room and then I was out.

Yet again I awoke. My vision was as clear as ever, and I was lying down on a couch. I got up and suddenly a gush of wind came before me and a family of Cullen's were right in front of me.

"Bella...." Edward murmured running up to me and pulling a piece of hair behind my ear. I shrugged and he looked depressed and walked back and took a seat on a rocker across from the couch.

"Edward, I swear if you touch me again, I will do harm to you."

I jumped at the unusual sound of Emmett's booming laughter and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Bella it has been way too long. I missed you. Thirteen years too long." And then I was enveloped by a big bear hug from my long lost brother Emmett. "I am so happy to see you."

"Emmett, as much as I appreciate this, I need too leave. In these past thirteen years I have learned a life lesson."

"What is it?" I heard Alice ask in the distance.

I smirked evilly, "never trust vampires."


End file.
